nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Origins
Origins is the main gamemode for Excavation Site 64, playable in Dig Site. It is available in the Apocalypse DLC for Call of Duty: Black Ops II and the Zombies Chronicles DLC for Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Overview It contains many new features such as 115 Generators, a new Panzer Soldat enemy, and 3 Giant Robots. Many weapons from World at War return and PhD Flopper and Electric Cherry also return. The Mystery Box and Pack a Punch got makeovers, and new weapons are available. A new Power Up and melee weapon, new enemies, and a very complicated easter egg, this map has a LOT to offer. also the M1911 has been replaced by a new weapon called the Mauser C96. it also introduces the Ballista, the SCAR-H, The Skorpion EVO and the KSG into zombies as well as a new Machine gun called The MG08/15. the MP5 also has been replaced by the MP40 and the M16A1 has been replaced by the STG-44. It was released with the Apocalypse DLC and Zombies Chronicles DLC. Features Starting Weapons * Mauser C96 * RK5 (Black Ops III, only after completing "A Better Tomorrow") * M67 Frag Grenade (2) * Knife Wall Weapons Black Ops II * (not done) Black Ops III * rk5 * shieva * krm 262 * lcar-9 * kuda * vmp * pharo * mp-40 * kn-44 * m1927 * stg-44 * trip mine * Mystery Box Weapons - 950 points/use Black Ops II * (not done) Black Ops III * (not done) Dig Site Items Normal Shovel * Mauser C96 * Ballista * Remington 870 MCS * DSR-50 * M1216 * Live grenades (1 or 2) * Zombie * Blood Money * Zombie Blood * Ice Staff part (Snowy weather only) * Golden Shovel Golden Shovel * Mauser C96 * Ballista * Remington 870 MCS * DSR-50 * M1216 * KSG * Live grenades (1 or 2) * Zombie * Max Ammo * Double Points * Insta-Kill * Nuke * Carpenter * Fire Sale * Random Perk Bottle * Empty Perk Bottle (Zombie Blood duration only) * Blood Money * Zombie Blood * Ice Staff part (Snowy weather only) * Golden Helmet Buildables * Zombie Shield * Maxis Drone * Fire Staff * Ice Staff * Lightning Staff * Wind Staff Other Weapons/Items * MG08/15 * One-Inch Punch * G-Strike * Shovel Unobtainable Weapons * Olympia * Remington New Model Army * Path of Sorrows Perk-a-Colas * Quick Revive - 1500 points (Co-op)/500 points (Solo) * Juggernog - 2500 points * Speed Cola - 3000 points * Double Tap II (Rituals of Ancients reward, Der Wunderfizz, Random Perk Bottle, or Perkaholic) - 115 headshots * Stamin-Up - 2000 points * PhD Flopper (Black Ops II only, Der Wunderfizz) * Deadshot Daiquiri (Der Wunderfizz, Perkaholic) * Mule Kick - 4000 points * Electric Cherry (Der Wunderfizz, Perkaholic) * Widow's Wine (Black Ops III only, Der Wunderfizz) * Der Wunderfizz - 1500 points/use Transportation * Tank * Portal Other Utilities * Pack-a-Punch * Mystery Box * Rituals of Ancients * 115 Generators New Features Digging There are four Shovels located around the map. Two of them are in the spawn room. The other two spawn randomly but they are usually found in a tunnel or near the Mark IV Tank. * Note: Digging up a Golden Helmet will enable you to be stomped on by a Giant Robot and not take any damage, but you will be Stunned. Also, if you have the Golden Shovel, there is a way to obtain more perks. You must obtain the shovel, turn it gold, and then grab a Zombie Blood. During Zombie Blood mode, look around for a glowing orange Bonepile. If you successfully reach it and dig, an Empty Perk Bottle will appear, and grabbing it will permanently give you an extra perk slot for the rest of the game. [[Zombie Blood|'Zombie Blood']] The Zombie Blood is the new power up. Grabbing it will turn your screen red, your player into a Zombie, and all Zombies will ignore you, and if on solo will roam aimlessly. This lasts for 30 seconds, and is good for reviving players and capturing generators. Achievements are associated with this perk, and it will spawn in the first Rewards chest after capturing Generator 1. It is required for the easter egg step Skewer the Winged Beast. * [[115 Generators|'115 Generators']] Generators are newly added features that power nearby machines. All six must be turned on to activate the Pack-A-Punch Machine and receive a Fire Staff piece. The more players, the longer Generators take to capture with less players actively capturing. Every now and then, Templar Zombies will attack generators, and during capture will try to attack and stop you. During these events, they will only grant 10 points upon death. Stopping attacks on Generators grants a Max Ammo only if they are still attacking it. If they successfully disable one, and are running between two generators when killed, no max ammo spawns. [[115 Generators|'Templar Zombies']] These are new types of zombies which actually act exactly like normal ones, but in the overworld will only grant 10 points upon death. They will spawn during the capture of a generator, and to attack generators. They are the only Zombie encountered in the Crazy Place, and will grant normal point values in there. They have a purple aurora, are electrified, however this does not effect you, and make different noises. Elemental Staffs There are four buildable wonder weapons, each being very powerful, being a 1 shot kill up to round 13, and when Ultimized, may become charged and one shot kills for much longer. The four staffs are the Fire Staff, the Lightning Staff, the Ice Staff, and the Wind Staff. Each staff requires three pieces, and a Record of the correct color. One must then travel to the Crazy Place and obtain the Element of the staff, then go to the Staff Podium to build the correct staff. Panzer Soldat The Panzer Soldat is a new enemy which first appears on round 8 if No Mans Land is Open. It is a Zombie in a suit of armor, whose steps will violently shake your screen if close enough, and is a very strong enemy. His amount of health depends on the number of players in the game, making it easier to kill him with only one player. The Face is its weak point, it can also be killed by being shot on the small areas of skin that are exposed, this can be proven when Insta-Kill is active, and it can be killed by one shot to the skin, proving that it is a valid damage point. The Panzer has three attacks. His main attack is whacking the player with one of his arms, which will down you with two hits similar to Brutus's main attack. His second attack is firing a grappling hook at you. If it hits you, the Panzer will begin to pull you in, but you can escape by shooting his face or the Red spot from where the claw Originates. An achievement is earned by saving both yourself and teammate from his grappling hook. If he pulls you close enough, he will hold you up and put a flamethrower to your face which will down you very quickly, so it is advisable to free yourself before he even brings you close, don't attempt to attack him while walking through mud, he will catch up very quickly if you do so. Oddly enough, his grappling hook may sometimes grab a Zombie rather than a player, and he will pull it in and burn it even though it is a Zombie. This is a good time to either escape or shoot him. He runs slightly faster than the player's walking speed, but slightly slower than the player's sprinting speed. His third attack is a medium ranged attack, in which he will use his flamethrower from a distance. This will hurt as much as a hit from a normal Zombie, but can still be dangerous. His flamethrower will ignite Zombies. If stepped on by a Giant Robot, he will be stuck in the ground momentarily, but will pull himself out. When first killed, he will drop a piece of the Fire Staff , making it impossible to build until at least round 8. Maxis Drone The Maxis Drone is a new buildable item, which consists of three parts. Maxis's brain, rotor, and engine. It can be built on any work station and when used will kill zombies very quickly, no matter what round, and will revive downed players similar to an Sehkmet's Vigor attachment on the Ultimised Staffs. When used, it will the return to where you built it to be used again. Only one player may hold it. The Maxis Drone is required for the easter egg to Release the Horde, and must be rescued during Skewer the Winged Beast, and thrown into Agartha during the Escape step. Giant Robots Giant Robot are one of the biggest new features are the thousand foot tall Robots that roam the map. Robots will walk around the map in patterns, and there are three different Robots. Thor: This Robot is the closest one to the spawn, and is possible to enter at three locations, being near Generator 2, Speed Cola, and a piece of the Lightning Staff. Odin: This is the middle robot, and possibly most dangerous, as he steps in the most places, seven, all being in the center of the map near Pack-A-Punch. He will also step on three of the four Soul Containers. Freya: The least dangerous Robot, only stepping in two places, being Generator 6 and the Church entrance, will step on one of the four Soul Containers. Freya also contains one of the Red Radios that activated the secondary musical easter egg, "Shepherd of Fire" by Avenged Sevenfold. The Robots are actually on set times. After a Robot is no longer in sight, another Robot will come into sight exactly 30 seconds later. It is also possible that there will be a March, in which all three Robots come at the same time, however Freya is first, then Odin, then Thor. During the step of the easter egg, Rain Fire, there will be Marches every time until the step is completed. Entering a Robot It is possible to enter a Robot through it's foot. If the bottom of it's foot has multiple yellow lights on it, it will be possible to shoot open, revealing a bright light. Get stomped on by the Robot while it's foot is open, and you will be in it's head. Inside, you will find a radio, and a piece of the Wind Staff. You cannot find each staff piece in the same robot, you must enter all 3. It is possible to shoot open the foot with any weapon. After 30 seconds, you will be automatically ejected, and fall 1,000 feet to where you entered, surviving the fall due to the introduction of the Velocity Compensator (From a Quote by Edward Richtofen). You can also enter an ejection tube, which will launch you instantly. Effects on the game * Robots can do multiple things to effect the game, and even end them! They can... * Step on players, downing them instantly * Kick players, possibly into hordes, also a chance of being glitched under the map and killed * Step on Zombies, killing them * Step on the Panzer Soldat, sticking him in the ground for a short period of time * Step on a Soul Container, shutting it and resetting it's counter * Step near Zombies, knocking them to the floor * Step near players, blocking their paths * Launch missliles required for the easter egg, a G-strike Beacon Tactical Grenade is required to call this in. It is possible to survive being stomped on in two ways: # One being to shoot the Robot's foot if it is glowing, and enter. # The second is to obtain the Golden Shovel and dig up a Golden Helmet, which will enable you to be stomped on and not be damaged once only, it must be re-obtained to use again. During the Ascend from Darkness step of the easter egg, podiums will appear in each robot. You must place the staffs in them in a certain order to complete the step. For the order, refer to Little Lost Girl. The Robots play an important role in the map, even being the score-screen symbol. Rewards Ritual of the Ancients The first time in Zombies, you are presented four challenges in the beginning of the game. There is a rewards chest called Rituals of The Ancients in the spawn room, and at Generator 6. Individual players get their reqards by doing these things in their own time, and claiming it whenever. They can not let other players take it. After capturing Generator 1, a Zombie Blood will appear in the first chest. In solo, this is actually a Double Points. After capturing Generator 6, a Fire Staff piece appears. Capture all 6 Generators: Grants the player a Max Ammo reward. Perform 115 Normal Zombie headshots: Grants the player one of the three Pack-a-Punched weapons: Galil, STG-44, or a SCAR-H. Spend 30,000 Points: Grants the player Double Tap. (Can be claimed as a fifth perk) The final reward can be done by all players, and once one player completes the task, all players claim their reward. Fill 4 chests to their capacity: Grants all players a One Inch Punch To do the final step, find the four Soul Containers around the map, and kill Zombies near them to fill them. More players, more Zombies required. When filled, it will disappear. If stomped on, it will close and reset the amount of Zombies you need (unless already full). The locations are: * Near Juggernog * Near Stamin-Up * In the center near the Pack-A-Punch Machine * Near the Church Entrance Once a challenge is completed, a soft thump noise will be heard by all players and a symbol will appear above the perks of the player who completed it. Certain symbols refer to certain challenges, which can be seen on the rewards chest. [[Thunder Punch|'Thunder Punch']] The Thunder Punch is the reward for filling four Soul Containers to their capacity. It is a melee attack that replaces a knife that it one hit kill to up to round 18. It must be used to obtain G-Strike Beacon, and is required for the easter egg step Wield a Fist of Iron. They can be upgraded during this step (You MUST get to this step) by going to the bottom of the cave under Pack a Punch, and punching White Armed Zombies until they drop a rock. These power up the Thunder Punches by a LOT, and depending on which staff you wield, is how it will be used. The Fire staff for example will burn zombies before flinging them. They are the strongest melee weapon in Zombies. If you bleed out, you may claim it again. [[G-Strike Beacon|'G-Strike Beacon']] These are the new tactical grenades, and when thrown will act like Monkey Bombs, attracting Zombies, and this lasts much longer, making it much more effective. The Giant Robots will then launch missiles, killing all the Zombies. It can only be obtained in the box after obtaining it by... 'Obtaining ' To get the G-Strike Beacon(s), you will need the Thunder Punch. You must grab a rock from the Tank Station, and place it in the Holy Water in the church. Punch zombies near it until the rock is cleansed. Grab the rock again and take it back to where you found it, and place it again. Fill it up with more souls by punching zombies, and the G-Strike Beacon(s) will come out of it. All players can do this, and they are required for the easter egg step Release the Horde. After obtaining them, if you bleed out or trade them, you can get them again from the Mystery Box. Gallery Origins loading screen.jpg Origins.jpg Tank Dempsey Origins intro.jpg Category:Maps Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Category:Origins